In love and money anything goes
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Este fic lo hago para pagar una deuda de 60 pesos a una amiga porque estoy pobre, PERDON HIDAN!. Hidan y Kakuzu se aman mutuamente pero su orgullo les impide demostrar sus sentimientos esto traera conflictos, celos etc aunque tenga... ESO / espero les guste. Kakuzu y Hidan seguiran juntos? su orgullo se ira a la mierd* y estaran juntos? Como si yo supiera caraj*, vaya mierd* :c


**KAKUHIDAN**

In love and war all is fair: The loss of innocence

En algún camino, se encontraban un hidan cansado y herido con un kakuzu q aguantaba las quejas de el Albino caminando hacia la cueva de Akatsuki.

Kakuzu! Cuánto falta?! -Gritaba hidan q ya estaba cansado de ser ignorado x su compañero-

Mmm... -se detiene un segundo- Hidan cállate... -sigue caminando

Estúpido avaro -3- -dice hidan volviendo a caminar-

Se oyen pasos x los arbustos

Yo me encargo -dijo hidan tirándose contra los arbustos-

Mmm... -se sienta en una roca- pero no te tardes demasiado con tus estúpidos rituales

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de q no se oía nada

Ahora q izo este estúpido -se levanta para mirar q paso con hidan, pero se sorprendió con lo q vio-

(N/A: Me obligaron a escribir esto PERDON x MIL TTnTT pero una amiga fan del kakuhidan a la q le debía 60 córdobas dijo q para pagarle la mitad tengo q hacer este fic pero luego buscare como pagarle para que me deje escribir en paz TTnTT )

Un Shinobi estaba... Violando a hidan

(N/A: MI PUTO ORGULLO!)

Kakuzu solo miro en shock y pensó *Porque hidan no grito x ayuda o porque no soltaba ninguna vulgaridad?* pero miro q un kunai estaba clavado en su garganta y pensó q lo más probable es q le haya cortado las cuerdas vocales. Cuando volvió a la realidad miro q hidan le pedía ayuda con la mirada llena de lágrimas de vergüenza y kakuzu no soportaba ver a Hidan... a SU Hidan de esa manera.

Tu... Maldito -Dijo Kakuzu tirándose a matar al Shinobi y luego de matarlo mira a Hidan fríamente para ocultar su preocupación- Estas bien Idiota

Pero hidan solo lo vio enojado con los ojos llorosos

*Como quieres q este bien maldito si me acaban de violar* -Pensó Hidan mientras miraba a kakuzu-

Tu... -suspiro- puedes levantarte?

Hidan solo movió la cabeza en señal de NO. Kakuzu miro q su pierna habrá salido volando x algún lado y *además x una parte de x abajo q esta adolorida xD* y x eso no tuvo de otra más q llevarlo en su espalda

Primero buscare tu pierna y luego iremos a la cueva -dijo kakuzu mientras recogía a Hidan mientras este solo lo miro con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos violetas- *en verdad... Odio ver a Hidan haci*

*+*+*Ya en la Cueva Akatsuki*+*+*

Porque tardaron tanto?! Los estuvimos esperando desde... Q le paso a Hidan? -pregunto Pain mirando el estado de Hidan-

Pain... Tenemos que hablar -dijo kakuzu dejando a un ya dormido Hidan sobre el sofá- Es sobre Hidan

Ok... Acompáñame por aquí -dijo Pain indicándole a Kakuzu q lo siga-

*+*+*Mientras q con los demás akatsuki*+*+*

Hidan está muerto? -dijo tobi tocándolo con un palito-

Parece q si -dice deidara viendo a tobi-

Tobi no toques cosas sucias... En especial si están llenos de sangre y les falta una pierna -dijo un tranquilo Itachi- además huele a mil diablos o.O

OK! -Grito un Tobi tan fuerte q logro despertar a Hidan-

Hidan solo se levantó de un salto asustado tratando de alejarse de los demás Akatsuki mientras recuerda lo q paso mientras unas lagrimas atravesaban x sus mejillas

Hidan? Q te pasa pareces niña de preescolar q llora por su mami-dijo kisame extrañado y divertido por la actitud del jashinista el cual solo se agarraba la garganta mientras seguía llorando

Deidara-sempai porque hidan está llorando? –pregunto inocentemente Tobi-

Y yo que voy a saber... Hidan te sientes mal? -pregunto deidara acercándose al Albino-

Hidan solo agito energéticamente la cabeza tratando de levantarse sin recordar q le faltaba una pierna

Q te paso en la gargan... -Itachi no termino ya q Kakuzu respondio-

Un Shinobi le corto las cuerdas vocales mientras veníamos hacia acá -dijo friamente Kakuzu

Y se va a recuperar pronto? -hablo finalmente konan

Si, pero no podrá hablar en unas cuantas semanas -explico Pain- y por lo tanto Kakuzu lo cuidara

Si si -dijo kakuzu recogiendo a Hidan llevándolo a su cuarto-

*+*+*En el cuarto de K/H*+*+*

Después de coserle la pierna a Hidan kakuzu lo recostó en su cama

Quieres algo más? -dijo kakuzu tratando de ser amable-

Hidan solo movió la cabeza a los lados

Si necesitas algo me dices -Dijo kakuzu saliendo del cuarto-

Hidan solo se quedó callado

*por jashin-sama q me paso... De muchas personas porque yo? Y porque Kakuzu tuvo q verme... Me quiero morir porque con la persona que amo… joder estúpida vida* -pensó Hidan mientras retenía unas lágrimas. 

*+*+*Este fic lo ise con mi cel y lo publique en la pagina de Facebook el 27 de Agosto. Yo por jashin-sama que me arrepiento de hacerle eso al pobre Hidan TTwTT pero era pagar 60 pesos o escribir lo que ella decía y no tuve de otra ya q toy pobre :'( PERO no dejare q acaba haci TTnTT NOTA: Ella iso el dialogo y la trama yo solo escribi TTwTT hasta la proxima!*+*+*


End file.
